


Some things you shouldn’t  do in the common room

by Charlie_Quinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, Embarrassed Remus, F/F, Hope you like it!, M/M, Underaged Kissing, i should be doing school work, oblivious lesbians, pre Dorcas/Marlene, swearing but there teenagers so duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Quinn/pseuds/Charlie_Quinn
Summary: Marlene is miserable about a recent breakup so Dorcas tries to comfort her. On the way to the kitchens they see something they wished they didn’t. But it does give them a new perspective.
Relationships: Pre Marlene McKinnon/ Dorcas Meadows, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 48





	Some things you shouldn’t  do in the common room

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I wrote this instead of doing school work because why not! This is only my second fanfiction and I probably should have started on wattpad rather than ao3 but never mind. I hope your all safe and not too bored in quarantine!

The cold air lazily breezed through the tower window. The open glass pane creaked and moaned as it was forced even further into the chilly room. Five figures lay in various states of consciousness on the ornate four poster beds around the room. 

One, a girl with golden ringlets of hair and pretty but to small blue eyes, angrily slammed the window closed and cursed the cold floor. 

“Fucking Mary leaving open the bloody window.” She muttered angrily. 

The girl, Marlene, was not in a good mood. She’d recently broken up with yet another boyfriend, David (ravenclaw), and was starting to think she’d never find true love. 

She was 5th year for god's sake she shouldn’t have got through most of the male population of hogwarts already! 

All the boys she dated were attractive but they never made her feel good at all. Paul has been too stupid, Kingsley to serious and macho and this David was lovely exept the quidditch obsession. Not that Marlene minded a minor obsession with the sport, she played chaser for Gryffindor. But honestly it was all David would talk about. 

“Marls? You alright?” Whispered Dorcas from the next bed across. 

Dorcas was Marlene's best friend and she knew Marlene was probably miserable about yet another break up. 

The brunette got up and padded over to Marlene's bed. She hugged Her and then jolted slightly at the warmth always around the girl. Marlene sighed into Dorcas’ touch and let a few stray tears wonder down her cheeks. 

“Look love,” muttered Dorcas making Marlene shiver for some reason she probably just had a nice voice, “let’s go downstairs and sneak to the kitchens for some hot chocolate” 

Marlene nodded in agreement and the two girls carefully slipped out the room. Both wrapped in blankets to keep out the cold. 

It was only then that they noticed the two figures on the sofa. The shadowy outlines were clutching each other close, both reading the same book. The one the girls presumed had to be a girl with long hair was leaning over the others shoulder and whispering in their ear making the boy-like one chuckle and kiss the long haired shadow on the forehead.

Dorcas just shrugged when Marlene glanced at her and both girls slowly crept forward trying not to alert the couple. 

It was only when they were in hearing distance did the both stop in shock. 

“You know pads” said someone who was clearly Remus Lupin, prefect and prank extraordinaire. 

“What?” Murmured the reply that just has to be Sirius Black. Loud rowdy Black with a history of pranking and millions of girls chasing him.

The next phrase made both girls internally gasp. 

“I’m going to kiss you now” 

And he did, Remus caught Sirius’ mouth in his and hauled the boy so he was on top of him. His hands slithered under Sirius’ shirt doing things that made the shorter boys eyes roll back. 

Sirius responded with a low moan and reached for the buttons of Remus’ shirt impatiently tearing them off. 

It was only then that Marlene came back to reality and squeaked at the sight. 

Both boys froze and slowly turned around. Remus quickly accio’d his buttons onto his shirt and hurriedly did it up whilst Sirius fix’s his rumpled clothing. 

The two girls stared in shock and confusion. Remus and Sirius where gay? When the hell did that happen. 

Sirius swallowed and flashed the girls a charming but mainly scared smile. “So ladies what can we do for you?” 

Dorcas looked between the two boys one of which had his head in the sofa cushion and was as red as the maroon walls. “We were just getting hot chocolate.” 

Sirius nodded, “look I’d appreciate it if you maybe didn’t tell anyone about this” he motioned to Remus and himself. “It could be a rather tricky subject and I’d rather the most mental and incestuous house of Black wasn’t clued up.” 

At this Remus went white and reached for Sirius’ hand squeezing it. Both girls nodded quickly, more than willing to forget what they’d seen. 

Remus and Sirius got up and slowly ambled up the stairs to the boys dorms. 

Marlene and Dorcas went to the kitchens without a word. Both stealing glances at each other in a new light. If Sirius ‘lady killer’ Black could be gayer than a maypole why can’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
